The present invention is generally directed to structural construction, and more particularly to a bracket for joining two spanning members, such as in the construction of a wooden deck.
It is common in wood construction to join one or more spaced supporting members, such as beams or joists, with transversely or crosswise oriented elongated members, such as boards, planks, or slats. In particular, when building decks, boardwalks, stair systems, benches, bleachers, tables, fences, and other similar structures, it is common to first provide a series of spaced apart supporting members which are then covered by crosswise laid elongated members. The supporting members are fastened to the elongated members by nails, screws, or similar mechanical fasteners. However, the nail or screw heads, which can sometimes be rather large, remain visible and in the long term rust and tend to pop up creating an hazardous condition.
Various brackets, clips, fasteners and the like are disclosed in U.S. Patents/Publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,590; 4,117,644; 4,221,095; 4,281,494; 4,296,580; 4,333,286; 4,448,007; 4,498,272; 4,620,403; 4,831,808; 4,844,651; 4,965,980; 5,027,573; 6,446,409; and 2002/0095897 A1. However, the conventional bracket, clips, etc. are not fully effective and do not properly interlock the members.